Nineteen Years in the Making
by minka1225
Summary: A story about the nineteen years between the end of Deathly Hallows and the epilouge
1. The day After Terror Ends

**Nineteen Years in the Making**

**A Love Story featuring Harry and Ginny**

**And Ron and Hermione**

This story takes place beginning right after the final battle and goes through their lives to the end of the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. I own nothing all characters belong to the author of the Harry Potter series JK Rowling.

**Chapter One: The Day after Terror Ends**

Three friends walked through the corridors of the school they called home for the past seven years. This school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These three friends had just been through the worst battle of all time. The previous day Voldemort had been vanquished. He had terrorized and murdered both wizard kind and muggles (nonmagic people) for a couple of decades.

They had spent the last year hunting down halcluxes (pieces of a person's soul) made by Voldemort when he was a student at Hogwarts many years before. There had been seven in all but two had been found and destroyed before they went on the adventure. The search had ended here at Hogwarts where they had found the last one.

There were two boys and a girl walking through the corridors together. There names were Ron Wesley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Harry had fought Voldemort for the final time and had won. He had beaten as a baby and he had beaten him again as an adult. The truth was though Harry really could have not done anything without Ron and Hermione with him. They had only been friends for seven years but to them especially now it seemed like a life time.

Voldemort was dead there would be no more babies growing up with out parents as Harry did. The wizarding world's greatest fear was finally gone. They had lost many people in the battle including Ron's older brother Fred. Many other Hogwarts students had also perished. Dobby the house-elf had died and Hedwig Harry's owl had died.

It would soon be time to be planning funerals and memorial services for those that had perished in the War. Right now it was a time of quiet reflection for the three friends. It was a time to thank God that they had gotten to know those who had died and to remember those they did not know.

When they met they were three young children. Now seven years later they had lived through a war. Yes they had all three almost died at one point or another but had lived to tell the story. They had already talked for hours about the battle Harry had recounted the whole story in the forbidden forest to them and they were upset that he did not let them go with him at first but understood why he had to do it alone as well. Now all Harry wanted to do was find Ginny and try to salvage his relationship with her. He loved her. No he adored her. He had a lot of explaining to do bur he new that he did not want to go on through his life without her so he had to try.

He turned to Ron who was Ginny's older brother. She had six and now only five. He nodded at Harry and turned to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled at Harry. They waved goodbye to him and continued walking. Harry turned and made his way down the corridor to the Great Hall where Ginny had been sitting with her family.

**Chapter Two: Ginny and Harry a Reconciliation**

Harry did not have to go far before he saw a flash of red hair in front of him. It was Ginny. She had been his spark of light through everything. He had thought of her every night as he went to sleep. He had left her right after Fleur's wedding and even he could see she was blazing mad. They had broken up at the end of Harry's sixth year because Harry had wanted to protect Ginny. At least that is what he told her. The truth was that Ginny did not need protection because she could take care of herself.

He had been an idiot. He knew that. He just hoped that she could look past his idiocy because he knew now that he did not want to live without her. The flash of red was coming closer very quickly. Ginny ran into him at full speed. They both fell on the ground. She whispered "I'm sorry I am looking for…she looked up Harry? Yes Gin he said.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER DO NOT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!! **Not only did you leave me without a word of where you were or what had happened to you, my brother, and my best friend for a year but then you go and leave me during a battle TO DIE!!! They stood up. He was leaning against a nearby wall and hugging her to him. She on the other hand was punching him in the chest with both fists over and over again.

Harry did you ever think that maybe I could have helped the three of you or maybe I at least deserved a chance to try. Tom possessed me too you know and I would have understood that better then either Ron or Hermione could have.

I went crazy here thinking about the three of you but especially you Harry. I did not know where you were or if you were still alive or not. You are not the only one who wants to protect people Harry. I do too. I wanted to protect you or at least try to and you would not let me. You are such a git!!!

Then when I finally see you again you go off and die. Harry you died!! You are back but when I thought you were gone you have no idea what that did to me. I wanted do die also Harry. With that she broke down into hysterical sobs.

Harry stood there rubbing her back whispering loving things in her ear. Oh Ginny I am so sorry for putting you through that. I know that I was an idiot a git and so many other things.

I thought about you all the time Gin. Mostly at night because I could not stop thinking of all those kisses and midnight caresses we shared. I wanted to make sure we could have each other without any danger. I wanted a life with you and your family but especially you Ginny.

Seeing you fight Bellatrix like you did gave me the strength that I needed to meet the end. I knew if I told you what I was doing I would not do it and I needed to Ginny because this scar on my head was the seventh hauclux. I would have had to do it anyway to get rid of him for good.

Ginny you do not have to worry anymore because I am here now and I am never leaving you again. Not like that. I never want to leave you ever. You were my light Ginny you were the main reason why I kept on fighting. Well Ron and Hermione too but mainly you.

Do you hear me Ginny? I love you and one day I want to make you Mrs. Ginny Potter. I know I have a lot of work to do for that to happen but that is my next goal. I want you as my wife.

Ginny stopped crying and looked up at Harry. He smiled. Well Potter she said, it is about damn time! Well Miss Weasley if you must be smart then I must tickle you until you surrender. Ginny began to laugh. Hearing Ginny laugh was music to Harry's ears. He stopped ticking her and just held her for a while.


	2. Love Begins

**Nineteen Years in the Making**

**A Love Story featuring Harry and Ginny**

**And Ron and Hermione**

This story takes place beginning right after the final battle and goes through their lives to the end of the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. I own nothing all characters belong to the author of the Harry Potter series JK Rowling.

**Chapter One: The Day after Terror Ends**

Three friends walked through the corridors of the school they called home for the past seven years. This school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These three friends had just been through the worst battle of all time. The previous day Voldemort had been vanquished. He had terrorized and murdered both wizard kind and muggles (nonmagic people) for a couple of decades.

They had spent the last year hunting down halcluxes (pieces of a person's soul) made by Voldemort when he was a student at Hogwarts many years before. There had been seven in all but two had been found and destroyed before they went on the adventure. The search had ended here at Hogwarts where they had found the last one.

There were two boys and a girl walking through the corridors together. There names were Ron Wesley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Harry had fought Voldemort for the final time and had won. He had beaten as a baby and he had beaten him again as an adult. The truth was though Harry really could have not done anything without Ron and Hermione with him. They had only been friends for seven years but to them especially now it seemed like a life time.

Voldemort was dead there would be no more babies growing up with out parents as Harry did. The wizarding world's greatest fear was finally gone. They had lost many people in the battle including Ron's older brother Fred. Many other Hogwarts students had also perished. Dobby the house-elf had died and Hedwig Harry's owl had died.

It would soon be time to be planning funerals and memorial services for those that had perished in the War. Right now it was a time of quiet reflection for the three friends. It was a time to thank God that they had gotten to know those who had died and to remember those they did not know.

When they met they were three young children. Now seven years later they had lived through a war. Yes they had all three almost died at one point or another but had lived to tell the story. They had already talked for hours about the battle Harry had recounted the whole story in the forbidden forest to them and they were upset that he did not let them go with him at first but understood why he had to do it alone as well. Now all Harry wanted to do was find Ginny and try to salvage his relationship with her. He loved her. No he adored her. He had a lot of explaining to do bur he new that he did not want to go on through his life without her so he had to try.

He turned to Ron who was Ginny's older brother. She had six and now only five. He nodded at Harry and turned to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled at Harry. They waved goodbye to him and continued walking. Harry turned and made his way down the corridor to the Great Hall where Ginny had been sitting with her family.

**Chapter Two: Ginny and Harry a Reconciliation**

Harry did not have to go far before he saw a flash of red hair in front of him. It was Ginny. She had been his spark of light through everything. He had thought of her every night as he went to sleep. He had left her right after Fleur's wedding and even he could see she was blazing mad. They had broken up at the end of Harry's sixth year because Harry had wanted to protect Ginny. At least that is what he told her. The truth was that Ginny did not need protection because she could take care of herself.

He had been an idiot. He knew that. He just hoped that she could look past his idiocy because he knew now that he did not want to live without her. The flash of red was coming closer very quickly. Ginny ran into him at full speed. They both fell on the ground. She whispered "I'm sorry I am looking for…she looked up Harry? Yes Gin he said.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER DO NOT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!! **Not only did you leave me without a word of where you were or what had happened to you, my brother, and my best friend for a year but then you go and leave me during a battle TO DIE!!! They stood up. He was leaning against a nearby wall and hugging her to him. She on the other hand was punching him in the chest with both fists over and over again.

Harry did you ever think that maybe I could have helped the three of you or maybe I at least deserved a chance to try. Tom possessed me too you know and I would have understood that better then either Ron or Hermione could have.

I went crazy here thinking about the three of you but especially you Harry. I did not know where you were or if you were still alive or not. You are not the only one who wants to protect people Harry. I do too. I wanted to protect you or at least try to and you would not let me. You are such a git!!!

Then when I finally see you again you go off and die. Harry you died!! You are back but when I thought you were gone you have no idea what that did to me. I wanted do die also Harry. With that she broke down into hysterical sobs.

Harry stood there rubbing her back whispering loving things in her ear. Oh Ginny I am so sorry for putting you through that. I know that I was an idiot a git and so many other things.

I thought about you all the time Gin. Mostly at night because I could not stop thinking of all those kisses and midnight caresses we shared. I wanted to make sure we could have each other without any danger. I wanted a life with you and your family but especially you Ginny.

Seeing you fight Bellatrix like you did gave me the strength that I needed to meet the end. I knew if I told you what I was doing I would not do it and I needed to Ginny because this scar on my head was the seventh hauclux. I would have had to do it anyway to get rid of him for good.

Ginny you do not have to worry anymore because I am here now and I am never leaving you again. Not like that. I never want to leave you ever. You were my light Ginny you were the main reason why I kept on fighting. Well Ron and Hermione too but mainly you.

Do you hear me Ginny? I love you and one day I want to make you Mrs. Ginny Potter. I know I have a lot of work to do for that to happen but that is my next goal. I want you as my wife.

Ginny stopped crying and looked up at Harry. He smiled. Well Potter she said, it is about damn time! Well Miss Weasley if you must be smart then I must tickle you until you surrender. Ginny began to laugh. Hearing Ginny laugh was music to Harry's ears. He stopped ticking her and just held her for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nineteen Years in the Making**

**A Love Story featuring Harry and Ginny**

**And Ron and Hermione**

This story takes place beginning right after the final battle and goes through their lives to the end of the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. I own nothing all characters belong to the author of the Harry Potter series JK Rowling.

**Chapter One: The Day after Terror Ends**

Three friends walked through the corridors of the school they called home for the past seven years. This school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These three friends had just been through the worst battle of all time. The previous day Voldemort had been vanquished. He had terrorized and murdered both wizard kind and muggles (nonmagic people) for a couple of decades.

They had spent the last year hunting down halcluxes (pieces of a person's soul) made by Voldemort when he was a student at Hogwarts many years before. There had been seven in all but two had been found and destroyed before they went on the adventure. The search had ended here at Hogwarts where they had found the last one.

There were two boys and a girl walking through the corridors together. There names were Ron Wesley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Harry had fought Voldemort for the final time and had won. He had beaten as a baby and he had beaten him again as an adult. The truth was though Harry really could have not done anything without Ron and Hermione with him. They had only been friends for seven years but to them especially now it seemed like a life time.

Voldemort was dead there would be no more babies growing up with out parents as Harry did. The wizarding world's greatest fear was finally gone. They had lost many people in the battle including Ron's older brother Fred. Many other Hogwarts students had also perished. Dobby the house-elf had died and Hedwig Harry's owl had died.

It would soon be time to be planning funerals and memorial services for those that had perished in the War. Right now it was a time of quiet reflection for the three friends. It was a time to thank God that they had gotten to know those who had died and to remember those they did not know.

When they met they were three young children. Now seven years later they had lived through a war. Yes they had all three almost died at one point or another but had lived to tell the story. They had already talked for hours about the battle Harry had recounted the whole story in the forbidden forest to them and they were upset that he did not let them go with him at first but understood why he had to do it alone as well. Now all Harry wanted to do was find Ginny and try to salvage his relationship with her. He loved her. No he adored her. He had a lot of explaining to do bur he new that he did not want to go on through his life without her so he had to try.

He turned to Ron who was Ginny's older brother. She had six and now only five. He nodded at Harry and turned to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled at Harry. They waved goodbye to him and continued walking. Harry turned and made his way down the corridor to the Great Hall where Ginny had been sitting with her family.

**Chapter Two: Ginny and Harry a Reconciliation**

Harry did not have to go far before he saw a flash of red hair in front of him. It was Ginny. She had been his spark of light through everything. He had thought of her every night as he went to sleep. He had left her right after Fleur's wedding and even he could see she was blazing mad. They had broken up at the end of Harry's sixth year because Harry had wanted to protect Ginny. At least that is what he told her. The truth was that Ginny did not need protection because she could take care of herself.

He had been an idiot. He knew that. He just hoped that she could look past his idiocy because he knew now that he did not want to live without her. The flash of red was coming closer very quickly. Ginny ran into him at full speed. They both fell on the ground. She whispered "I'm sorry I am looking for…she looked up Harry? Yes Gin he said.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER DO NOT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!! **Not only did you leave me without a word of where you were or what had happened to you, my brother, and my best friend for a year but then you go and leave me during a battle TO DIE!!! They stood up. He was leaning against a nearby wall and hugging her to him. She on the other hand was punching him in the chest with both fists over and over again.

Harry did you ever think that maybe I could have helped the three of you or maybe I at least deserved a chance to try. Tom possessed me too you know and I would have understood that better then either Ron or Hermione could have.

I went crazy here thinking about the three of you but especially you Harry. I did not know where you were or if you were still alive or not. You are not the only one who wants to protect people Harry. I do too. I wanted to protect you or at least try to and you would not let me. You are such a git!!!

Then when I finally see you again you go off and die. Harry you died!! You are back but when I thought you were gone you have no idea what that did to me. I wanted do die also Harry. With that she broke down into hysterical sobs.

Harry stood there rubbing her back whispering loving things in her ear. Oh Ginny I am so sorry for putting you through that. I know that I was an idiot a git and so many other things.

I thought about you all the time Gin. Mostly at night because I could not stop thinking of all those kisses and midnight caresses we shared. I wanted to make sure we could have each other without any danger. I wanted a life with you and your family but especially you Ginny.

Seeing you fight Bellatrix like you did gave me the strength that I needed to meet the end. I knew if I told you what I was doing I would not do it and I needed to Ginny because this scar on my head was the seventh hauclux. I would have had to do it anyway to get rid of him for good.

Ginny you do not have to worry anymore because I am here now and I am never leaving you again. Not like that. I never want to leave you ever. You were my light Ginny you were the main reason why I kept on fighting. Well Ron and Hermione too but mainly you.

Do you hear me Ginny? I love you and one day I want to make you Mrs. Ginny Potter. I know I have a lot of work to do for that to happen but that is my next goal. I want you as my wife.

Ginny stopped crying and looked up at Harry. He smiled. Well Potter she said, it is about damn time! Well Miss Weasley if you must be smart then I must tickle you until you surrender. Ginny began to laugh. Hearing Ginny laugh was music to Harry's ears. He stopped ticking her and just held her for a while.


End file.
